1. Field of the Invention
The invention disclosed and claimed herein generally pertains to a flexible system for preventing or minimizing damage caused to freight during shipment. More particularly, the invention pertains to a system of such type for avoiding damage caused by unintended movement of goods or products within a truck trailer, cargo container, or other freight carrying enclosure. Even more particularly, the invention pertains to a system of the above type that prevents freight damage during shipment by utilizing highly adjustable compartmentalization components that can be built into the cargo container or enclosure.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is very common for items of freight to be damaged during shipment, as the result of unintended movements such as shifting, tipping or tumbling. Shifting generally refers to the movement of heavy freight due to forces that can damage or impact other freight. Tipping occurs when a large top heavy load falls over because of inadequate securement, and tumbling is the occurrence of stacked freight falling off of other freight, likewise because of inadequate securement. All these types of movement can affect goods being transported in virtually any kind of shipping container or freight carrying enclosure, including without limitation truck trailers, rail cars, ocean containers, and air cargo containers.
In the past, approaches for securing freight to prevent undesired movements have included use of load bars, strapping, and bracing with wood. However, all these methods of securement have distinct disadvantages. Load bars tend to become loose during shipment, and can damage freight by abrasions or other actions. In addition, load bars can be very prone to theft. Strapping is generally limited to or constrained by the type of trailer that is used, and is a manual process that increases loading time. Strapping can also cause damage to freight. Bracing methods are labor intensive and inconsistent, and tend to be used very differently by different shipping companies.
In providing an improved means and method to secure cargo during shipment, it is important to consider the growing importance of the small parcel environment. Shippers in this environment, such as UPS and Fed Ex, must be able to transport goods and parcels of varying sizes to a range of recipients, including both businesses and individuals. Thus, in an improved solution for cargo securement, it would be very desirable to accommodate larger sized parcels, and at the same protect smaller parcels from being crushed or otherwise damaged. Moreover, it would be of great benefit to enable cargo carrying vans and cargo containers of all types to be easily adapted or customized to accommodate widely varying loads, as well as mixes of parcel sizes that are continually changing.